Unknown Power
by Level 3
Summary: A tear fell down her face. The pain was driving her into darkness. “No!!!” Ranma. She opened her eyes 2 see him pounding uselessly on the invisible force keeping him out & her in. She whispered the 3 words that would set her free, 'I Love You'
1. The Blinding Light

A tear trickled down her face. It hurt so much. The light surrounding her was so bright, so blinding, she couldn't even tell the color. Her head fell back in pain and she cried into the air as the power lifted her off the ground.  
  
"No!!!" Ranma. She opened her eyes just enough to see him pounding uselessly on the invisible force keeping him out and her in.  
  
Her single tear fell to the ground just as he did; Ranma had collapsed to his knees. His gaze never left her, a look of pain, of guilt, on his face. It hurt so much, she fought so hard to hold on to her consciousness, to her life.  
  
"Akane." the young man called.  
  
The power of the light intensified, it wanted her dead, at least that's what Akane thought. She wanted to stay, for him, she still hadn't told him the truth. But it hurt so much. More tears streamed down her face as she felt the power reach its peak, she couldn't hold on much longer. Slowly her head turned to look down on him. Akane was in the air a good 4 feet, her knees bent slightly, her arms hanging uselessly, her head tipped back to the sky.  
  
Ranma was on his knees, his fists still leaning against the force field keeping him from her. He stared up at his fiancée with pain in his eyes; he wished with his very soul that he could switch places with her at this moment, to save her from this pain.  
  
She whispered the three words that would set her free, 'I Love You'  
  
His eyes widened in shook at the confession as the helpless girl fell to the ground as the light vanished. Moments later the field surrounding her disappeared and he rushed to her side. Placing her head on his lap he stroked her hair, relieved to find her still breathing. His very heart ached as she moaned in pain, he would have (at that moment and forever) done anything to take her pain and make it his own. Especially now. Now that he knew the truth.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The sunlight burned her vision as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her body was sore and ached with unknown power. Akane Tendo rolled over to escape the sunlight's rays. Memories of last afternoon came cascading back to her. She opened her eyes again and found Ranma leaning against a nearby wall, asleep. She recalled the painful expression on his face and the whispered confession before the blackness. Akane felt a slight chill come to her remembering the pain she had felt not only in the light but also in his gaze. She slowly, painfully crawled over to Ranma's side. She curled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder, and she wrapped a blanket around both of them as she fell back into a warm, peaceful slumber.  
  
Ranma, in his sleep, felt a comforting presence surround him. He could feel unknown warmth next to him and unconsciously reached out and wrapped his arm around it. His dreams were terrible. He dreamt of Akane's pain, her death. His eyes snapped open, taking in his surroundings. The only thing that remained of his dreams were horrible feelings, no images. He glanced around, noticing the emptiness of Akane's bed, realizing that, instead, Akane was wrapped up in his arms. He did nothing but stare at her for a very long time, then taking a small risk of waking her, he ran his fingers through her silky hair.  
  
Akane's eyes fluttered open, she felt a warm hand run through her air. She realized Ranma's arms were wrapped around her, protectively and she had her arms around his neck. Slowly she lifted her gaze to his. And spent a good deal of time staring into his deep gray eyes.  
  
The eternal silence filling the room was broken at the sound of the blanket finally dropping to the floor encircling the two.  
  
Ranma's hand was still tangled in Akane's hair. Akane reached up and slowly traced her thumb down Ranma's jaw line. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. Ranma's eyes were downcast, as he never stopped looking at her, but his eyes didn't close. "I love you." Akane whispered against his rough, chapped lips. Ranma closed the distance, finally closing his eyes.  
  
The pair shared a long kiss before finally breaking apart. Sleep quickly retook Akane as she fell back into Ranma's arms. "I love you, too, Akane" Whispered the young martial artist to the sleeping girl.  
  
A/N: Well that was Chapter 1. Tell me how ya like it, I hope it doesn't suck to bad. 


	2. The Evil Side

Ranma's day had been hell. He watched, yet again, helplessly as the local doctor tried as best her could to heal Akane's wounds. The bumps and bruises, cuts and deep gashes outlining her back. At the sound of her painful cries and moans he nearly ripped the doctor away from Akane, but he knew the doctor was helping so instead he left.  
  
This vacation wasn't turning out at all like he had planed. Well like his father and Mr. Tendo had planed. But the worst part was the strange light. One moment he and Akane were taking some food and other things to the small house where they were staying, the next some dark figure came out of the woodwork and started attacking Akane. Whoever it was traveled at speeds so fast he was there and gone before Ranma could take one step. Before he knew it, Akane was lying on the ground, her blood poring out of deep cuts and Ranma cradling her in his arms, protecting her from any more attacks. Then that blinding light ripped her out of his arms and into the air, it had been horrible for him to be unable to save her, the first time he had been helpless.  
  
Ranma was sitting outside the bedroom when the doctor came out. "She'll be fine, m'boy." He said, patting Ranma on the shoulder. The doctor took one last glance into the room and adjusted his glasses, "You hang on to that girl, she's a pretty one, ne? Glows like an angel." 'Glows!?' Ranma thought surprised and crawled to the door on all fours, there lay Akane, not laying exactly but floating above her bed, a white light emanating off her skin. The man must be old and senile not to realize. she really was glowing!  
  
Ranma immediately got up and ran to her. He found that she was very much awake, staring at the ceiling, her eyes clouded with power and confusion. When he reached out to touch her he was sent flying to the far wall, smacking his head and sliding to the floor. "A. Akane?" he whispered before passing out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane felt the strange power overtake her; she wasn't afraid but more confused. All signs of pain and exhaustion had vanished from her body without a trace. As Ranma approached her she was frightened to find the power coursing through her veins and out, into him, throwing him back a good ways. She now was very frightened, she couldn't control the power and she was libel to kill Ranma if she didn't stop it.  
  
Slowly, the glow around her faded, not exactly sure how she did it, but not exactly having time to worry about such things at the moment, she rushed to Ranma's side. He was just beginning to regain his footing as she reached him. She mumbled unidentifiable apologies and such, but that was soon hushed by Ranma's finger on her lips; then she was pulled into a huge where she cried, almost completely soaking through Ranma's Chinese style shirt.  
  
"I don't know what happened to me." She whispered, frightened at the amount of power inside her. Ranma, not being able to offer any suggestions or advice just hushed her once more and said, "Don't worry, everything will be fine, we'll. we'll find out what happened." Just as the words left his mouth, Akane pushed him away. He looked at her shocked, only to find her. not herself.  
  
Her eyes were the color of a star, almost blinding, as her aura increased. She calmly put her left hand to his forehead and as she said what was to be her final word to him, her voice held a cold, powerful, evil to it. She whispered to him the one word that was to be her last to him (but ya know these plans never work, lol).  
  
"Die."  
  
A blast encircled her hand and pushed into his mind and into his body. She calmly walked out of the small bedroom as Ranma fell to the ground, his eyes holding no life, only darkness as he passed into the unconscious world.  
  
A/N: Well that was chapter 2, I know I know!!!!! But she's not all evil yet. LOL THE PLOT THIKENS!!! Well I promise to hurry up with the next chapter if you promise not to hate me and if you really wanna spoiler. Ranma isn't dead. Are you kidding me!? I can't kill Ranma off, or I'd have no story. And FYI I might soon be updating the rating to R so if you wanna find out what happens your gonna have to look in the R section because this is gonna get a little Fluffy and fast. Lets just say Akane's evil self might find a use for Ranma, after all he is like the worlds strongest/cutest/best martial arts dude am I right? Ya know I am!!! 


	3. 2 Different Personalities

Akane walked onto the small town streets of the seaside vacation spot, her eyes slowly returning to their normal color and joyful expression. After a short stroll through the village she decided to stop at a small store and get a new dress to show Ranma. Apparently all memories of the past days events were gone from her memory as she daydreamed about the boy. Her eyes gave away a dreamy sort of expression as she laid eyes on a pure white thigh high dress with an off the shoulder sleeve and a semi-low neck line. After trying it on she fell in love and went immediately home after buying it.  
  
"Ranma!" she called into the small cottage. "Ranma?" she peeked into his room. She called out for him again and went down the hallway to her room. The door was open and she gave a startled gasp as she looked inside. Ranma sat tending his wound absent-mindedly. A thick dark liquid coated the floor as well as him. "Ra.Ranma!" The youngest Tendo ran to his side with a truly worried and concerned look. "What happened.?" He wouldn't answer. She took the boy into her arms, resting her chin on his head and closed her eyes.  
  
Ranma felt a startling release of energy into his body. He had to close his eyes at the strangely familiar light surrounding him and Akane. He felt his wound slowly start to close and the pain melt away. Akane was still holding him tight as he felt tears start to fall onto his head. "Akane." The light dissipated as the pair found themselves lying on the ground, wrapped in each other's arms; Ranma feeling completely refreshed.  
  
"Akane?" Ranma sat up on the floor looking at the girl. Akane had passed out. 'She's so beautiful' Ranma shook his head of the thought. There were more important things to be thinking of, like Akane's new powers. He picked her up and laid her back down on her futon and sat next to her.  
  
Akane had tried to kill him, and then she had saved him. It was like she was 2 different people and it scared him to death. If she couldn't control this it could not only kill him but possibly her as well and Ranma had promised himself that he would protect Akane at all costs.  
  
A/N: yea I know it's short but I was hoping to finish the next chapter the same day and post them both. The next chapter will be a song-fic chapter using 'Bring Me to Life' by Evenescence so ..YAY 


	4. Losing the Power, Will it Bring Us Toget...

Akane's dreams were dark and cold voids. She felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing except darkness. She woke with a start at the rush of power that sent a chill down her body. Ranma was at her side instantly holding her hand and comforting her as he allowed her to lean on him. She looked up into his dark eyes and felt so vulnerable to him, like she was in a trance.  
  
~~~~~~~How can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors?  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
In an instant her eyes flashed red and she pushed him with such force, as he had never felt before in her. Then she was on her feet, an energy building in her hands, aimed at him. "Akane." Ranma wasn't scared, but concerned and frightened for the girl. The tone of his voice brought something about in her. She looked at him strangely for a moment and her eyes slowly closed as she fell. Ranma caught her.  
  
Without a soul,  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become. ~~~~~~~  
  
"Leave Ran-chan alone." "Leave Airen alone, vicious girl." "You are so uncute!" Akane had tears in her eyes. Ranma smirked at her and then, with Shampoo and Ukyo on his arms, he walked away from her.  
  
"Akane wake up!" Ranma shook her awake. Without saying anything her eyes snapped open and she grabbed his shirt, pulling him on top of her. There Ranma lay, eyes wider then one would think possible, his arms on either side of the scared girl, barely holding himself above her. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck. "Don't leave me." She whispered harshly, pleading with the boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
  
Bring me to life. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma wrapped his toned arms around Akane's small waist and picked her off the ground in to a sitting position. "Never."  
  
~~~~~~~~Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie.  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly the young girl screamed in pain. The white light yet again had engulfed her, pushing Ranma up against the wall. Akane called to him as he fought against the strong current pinning him to the wall. She reached for him as the light, yet again picked her up into the air. And, yet again, a tear slid down her face. Her world went dark, all but a boy who was calling out to her from afar.  
  
~~~~~~~Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me.  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane's eyes went blank, empty of life, and her calling to him had stopped. Ranma thought he had lost her, a fate, to him, worse then his own death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Without a thought,  
  
without a voice,  
  
without a soul.  
  
Don't let me die here.  
  
There must be something wrong.  
  
Bring me to life. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her power flared in all directions like fireworks exploding too close to the ground. Through all of this Ranma struggled to reach Akane. Burns and scratches plagued his arms and face; any exposed part of his body. The pain was unbearable and he fell to his knees, yet he kept going. It was clear that neither her or her evil half was in control of this power anymore, it had been to much for her, or any mortal, to handle.  
  
The light shot up to the sky, causing a noticeably huge hole in the ceiling and dropped Akane next to Ranma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
there's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cologne jumped down from the outdoor flowerbed and cackled to herself. "Shampoo!!!" the old woman called. The depressed Amazon slowly walked up to her great- grandmother. "We will go back to China now, our work here is done." Shampoo shed a few tears and followed her betrothed to the train station. (Hint-Hint he turns into a duck and is blind as all hell!!!)  
  
"Well if son-in-law does not want Shampoo he can at least be happy." (A/N: I know I know corny! Sorry I couldn't think of something for her to say.) Cologne followed her great-granddaughter down the road.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Akane woke up three days later with a burning headache. "Ranma?" she called and he walked into the room. "How are you feeling?" he asked kneeling next to her. She didn't answer, instead she closed her eyes as a flood of memories returned to her. The, now sitting, girl started to sway as dizziness over took her. Ranma steadied her with his arm.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly as she looked at him in disbelief. She touched his stomach gently, remembering how the power had shot through her hand and how he fell to the ground calling out her name. Tears returned to her eyes, "I. I'm so sorry." Ranma gathered the girl into his arms.  
  
"Do you hate me?" she whispered. "What?! No, Akane, no. I could never. I love you."  
  
The girl just cried until the tears were gone, until no more were left inside, and all she had was love. Her arms went around his neck and lightly pulled him closed. Ranma stole a small kiss. He kissed away her pain and her fear and her dark memories of the past few days. He kissed away her tears and kissed down her neck to the top of her shirt collar. His hand went through her dark blue hair and Akane closed her eyes. She lifted his chin and kissed him on his lips and her mouth-opened to his advances.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma ran his fingers down his fiancée's soft skin as if it was something he should not be touching. The sleeping girl rolled toward his gentle touches. The silt sheet they both were wrapped in made a soft noise. He stopped and she whispered his name in soft unconscious disappointment. Ranma smiled and kissed her cheek lightly before lying next to her and falling into a light sleep.  
A/N: So how did you like it, it was short and I defiantly could have gotten into it a bit more but it was a lot more detailed in my daydream. LoL! If you have any questions ask in your review and I'll make a chapter for your answers or IM me at FantasyRemixL3 and we'll chat. 


End file.
